ZorcReincarnated!
by Disco Infiltrator
Summary: Yami wins a prize at KaibaLand but doesn't know what it is or what it does...YYxY BxR JxK MxM
1. Chapter 1

By: Laura(Yami) & Leanne(Hikari)

Disclaimer: Leanne: She doesn't own Yugioh

Laura: Oh, but if I did...

Leanne: Or Head On, or the invention of the fingertrap, OR The Colbert Report. She doesn't own much, really.

Laura: I own _you_! Down on your knees, BOW before me! Do you know what would happen if _I_ owned Yugioh?

Leanne:Ra only knows...

Laura: Or, OR! Me and Bakura! Muahahahahaha!

Leanne: If that happens, you'll find me at the top of a very tall building..

Genre: Humor/Romance

Spoilers: Umm, I don't think there is any, but if there was and I wrote them here, they'd still spoil it for you, now, wouldn't they?

Rating: T For romance, language, and...TEA BASHING!! Sorry, I'm going through one of my Tea's-a-bitch-and-I-hate-her-guts phases!

Summary: Yami won a prize at KaibaLand and dosen't know what it does...

Relationships: Yami X Yugi, Kaiba X Joey, Bakura X Ryou, Marik X Malik

What You Need To Know: '...'-talking

/.../- thinking

... -mind speech

**Zorc...Reincarnated!**

'Hey Yami! Me and the gang are going to the new KaibaLand. Do you want to come?' Yugi Moutu asked his darkside.

'No thanks, Aibou. Maybe some other time.' replied the egyptian spirit. He had just gotten his own body and rathered staying home than going out, but that would soon have to change. Everyone was soon going to be old enough to go to the bar. He dreaded the very thought of it because that slut Tea would probably be there

'Please, Yami? You never want to do anything!' Whined Yugi.

'Soon, love, I promise. I'm just not used to having my own body yet, but I must say, my butt looks damn good in these leather pants you got me!'

'It sure does' Yugi said. He bought them for that reason, Yami had a _really_ nice ass. Yugi mentally slapped himself. He knew Yami was gay-Yami didn't know he knew-but that didn't mean he could think about him like that! 'You should come with us though, you could easily get a girl!' Yugi had been trying to cover that he knew Yami was gay, because when Yami was, ready he would tell him.

'Puh-lease Yug! You know I love only you!" Yami said jokingly not knowing Yugi really wanted that. Yugi blushed and instantly knew that his crush had noticed. Yami's amethist eyes stared questioningly into Yugi's big purple ones until the smaller of the look-alikes broke the trance.

'Well, I'll see you later than!" Yugi said suddenly and turned to head out the door of the game shop when Yami grabbed his wrist and turned him back around. Before Yugi could question Yami, the Pharaoh brushed his lips against Yugi's. He had to fight hard to keep himself from kissing his amost secret crush full on like he wanted to do many times since he met the owner of his puzzle.

He leaned close to Yugi, wrapped him in a loose hug and whispered into his ear 'I'll see you later too. Try not too get too sick on all those rides, just because mokuba gave us those free passes dosen't mean your stomach can take it, Aibou.' When Yami pulled away Yami could clearly see the concern on his tanned face.

'Oh, come on Yami! It won't be _that_ bad!' Yugi said still blushing from the unexpected touch, 'Joey and Tristan will be there, after all!'

Yami let go of Yugi and let him leave. /That's what I'm afraid of/ thought Yami.

I heard that, Yami! said Yugi in Mind-Speech.

I thought you said you were leaving? Yami asked jokingly.

Fine! I will! 

Good-bye, Love 

Bye Yami 

Yami closed the mind link to allow Yugi to have some privacy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A while later at the Kame Game Shop, Yami was filling in for Grandpa who had an errand to run but he had been gone for an hour already. Yami was exeptionaly bored for a saturday, there was only two customers all day, and it was already noon. Most people-like Yugi and his friends-would be at the new KaibaLand.

This was fine by Yami, he enjoyed having time to himself to just think. At that moment Yami was leaning on the game shop counter doing just that...

Yami's POV

/There aren't many people here to day, I wonder where they all are? Probably stalking Yugi to get the "King of Games'" autograph. Poor kid, he's not old enough to deal with that much attention. Why does he need that much anyway? Surely _I_ give him enough attention? Well, maybe I give him too and he's trying to get away from me! I mean I really like him, maybe I should just tell him and get it over with...NO! I can't tell Yugi that I love him! For all I know the kid isn't even gay! That would probably scar the poor kid for life, not to mention grandpa would probably kick me out of the house and never let me see Yug again. Where is that old man anyway? Oh, speak of the devil/

Normal POV

'Yami! I'm back!' Yelled Grandpa in an impossibly loud voice, just as Yami thought the last few words.

'Grandpa! DO.YOU.HAVE.YOUR.HEARING.AID.ON?!' Yelled Yami as loud as he possibly could. Yugi recently decided to tell Yami-after many previous incidents-that his grandfather forgot to turn his hearing aid on almost _daily_.

'Yes! I did pick up some Head On for you, just like you put on the list!'

/We may need to get him some glasses too/ thought Yami. He never put Head On on the list, it was really hadick (he had a thing for fish since he gained a body). Yami let out a loud sigh and walked over to Grandpa switching on the hearing aid. 'What took you so long?'

'Well, I guess it could have been because I had some _really_ spicey food this morning in one of the stores and spent a while in the washrooms--'

'Ugh.' Said Yami disgustedly, that had to be the third time this week the old man started going on and on about his digestive problems. 'Grandpa. Do you think I want to hear about that?'

Grandpa went on as if Yami didn't exisist'--Or it could have been because I couldn't hear what anybody was saying! I guess you figured out the problem. That's good 'cause I was going to go back to the doctor, and Yugi can't afford to send me to _that_ many appointments! Har, har, har!'

'Can I go now Grandpa?' asked Yami hopefully.

'Sure! Are you actually going to go somewhere to day?'

Yami just nodded in reasponse as he headed outside

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi's POV

/I should have listened to Yami/ thought Yugi. He, Joey, and Tristan were barfing into a garbage can while Bakura (Who had popped up out of now where as always) was laughing his head off.

'Shut up Baka' Yugi spat at Bakura.

'Ickle Yugicins? Cursing? I guess I'm rubbing off on you a bit! insert evil laugh here This'll make Ryou so mad!' Bakura declaird, grinning mischeviously.

'Do you _really_ want to make Ryou made at you? Aren't you to going out?' Yugi questioned.

'We are but if I make him mad I'll have to calm him down now, won't I?' replied Bakura, still grinning.

'Wait, WHAT?!' cried Joey looking up from the garbage can that looked like the Deul Monster 'Mystic Tomato' only rotten. 'You? And Ryou? Going OUT?!

'Yeah' snarled Bakura. 'Gotta problem with that?'

'N-n-n-n-n-n-no, Mr. B-bakura, Sir.' whimpered Joey.

'Hmph. Whimpers like a dog, doesn't he?' Bakura said mostly to himself.

'HEY! Only Seto calls me a dog!' snapped Joey.

'Oh, only _Seto_.' Teased Bakura 'On a first name bases now, are we? Hey everybody! Joey likes _SETO_!!'

'So what if I like Set--Kaiba! You like Ryou! And--and Yugi likes Yami!'

Yugi blushed as red as the ends of his hair at this last comment.

'I feel so left out' mumbled Tristan. He would after all, there was no one left for him: JoeyXSeto, YugiXYami, BakuraXRyou, MaiXValon, DukeXSerenity, Tea...well, even Tristans not _that_ desperate.

Bakura, ignoring Tristan as usual, whipped around to stare at Yugi. 'The King Of Games? And the All Mighty Pharaoh? Oh Ra help us. Seriously though, You _must_ be getting desperate!' /this'll be good.../ he thought, knowing something about the Pharaoh, even _Yugi_ didn't know.

'No I'm NOT!' Yelled Yugi 'If I was desperate I have fangirls!' As if on que, a bunch of screaming fangirls swarmed Yugi looking for an autographor maybe a kiss even though Yugi just announced that he wasn't desperate.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over Yugi and went up to the fangirls' shoulders. Yugi looked up, the fabgirls looked down to see none other than (I bet you can guess)...WRONG!! It's just Mokuba.

'Mokuba!' yelled an icey voice 'Where are you?' It sounded pretty worried.

'Se-Kaiba! Over here!' Hollored Joey hopefully.

'There you are Mokuba! I was looking all over for you!' With that, the fangirls ditched Yugi and ran after Kaiba. 'Scram, you dirty flea infested whores or I'll have you removed from all the KaibaLands immediatly!' The fangirls stared at Kaiba (while Yugi sweatdropped and Joey stared at Kaiba with glazed eyes) and then ran away crying. 'Hey, Mutt, why are you staring at me? Amazed at my large number of fangirls? They like me because I'm smexy.'

'Well...I'm smexy to!'

'Of course you are! and I don't sound like Brock from Pokemon!' Yugi thought it was supposed to be sacasm, but for once, Kaiba couldn't pull it off.

The two went bickering into the Hall of Holograms (it puts you into a mini movie with your favorite Duel Monsters) not to be seen for quite a while...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/I wonder where KaibaLand is/ Yami thought to himself.

It's on James Street. Why? 

Yugi! What are you doing? 

Oh, not much, Kaiba just saved me from a bunch of fangirls...He'll probably want to duel me because of that...Anyway, then he and Joey left, So it's just me, Tristan And Bakura left. 

The Tomb Robber's with you? Yami and Bakura are actually pretty close guys, they just don't show it, and he's the only one who knows Yami likes Yugi(and now he knows Yugi likes him back)

Uh-huh! He's being kinda nice too. I think he needs help getting closer to Ryou. So, why do you want to kow where KaibaLand is? 

Yamisweatdrop Uhh...I'm um, looking at a...m-map? 

Um...Okay! Yugi said, completely clueless that his yami was now running down James Street to see him. Is Grandpa home? 

heavy breathing Y-yeah. He-he's taking a nap, so don't call to talk to him. 

Why are you breathing so heavy Yami? 

Ummm, working out! 

Hmm. Should I come home? You're not used to taking care of Grandpa this long, and-- 

NO!! 

What?!

I mean, don't bother. 

Why? 

Look behind you. 

Yugi whipped around and found himself staring into a heavung, heavily muscled chest. He looked up and saw...(now you have to guess) 'YAMI!!' yelled Yugi. He hugged his yami so hard he looked about to burst, but was happy anyway and hgged Yugi back.

'Cough! umm, don't _really_ want to ruin the moment here, but back to REALITY!' shouted Bakura. Yamisweatdrop, YugiBIG blush. 'Oh, and Pharaoh, what are you doing out of the house, and with pants that make your ass look that good too? People are staring!'

'Well, I was bored and decidedto look around--'

'Finaly' snorted Bakura.

'AND!' continued Yami sending Bakura a glare worthy of Kaiba, 'I, um...missed Y-yugi too.' he confessed. Behind Yami a sensitive Ryou (who mysteriously showed up) sniffed.

'That's so sniff CUTE!' said Ryou.

Yugi turned around to look at Bakura and winked at him. Bakura's eyes grew wide and he nodded devilishly. 'Hey Ryou. Come here, I want to tell you something.' Bakura and Ryou disappeared into an empty ticket booth and Bakura closed the blinds.

Yugi shuddered and turned to what was left of the group. It was just him Yami and Tristan because Mokuba had run off with his friends into the Blue Eyes Deuling Arena. 'So.' he said to Yami 'What to do.'

'Well' pipped up Tristan, 'We could go on that--'

But he never got to finish because the fangirls had caught a glimpse of what they thought was Kaiba's gravity defying trench coat and trampled him.

'Come on, Yami' said Yugi dragging him away from the twitching Tristan on the ground, 'Someone will get him.' 

/Doubt it/ thought Yami and Yugi snickered. Yami would have to be more careful with the mind-link thing, Yugi was like a bat, he could hear _anything._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So, what do you want to do know Yami?'

'I don't know, Aibou. How about--' but he couldn't finish because he was cut off by a growl from his stomach.

'Yami! It's almost 2:00! Did you eat anything yet today?' asked Yugi.

'Umm, no' Yami confessed.

'And Why not?!' snapped Yugi as ferociously as my _mom_ would if I didn't eat until 2:00.

'Well, I woke up late, waited for you to leave, then Grandpa asked me to watch the store for him. When he got back I came to see you. And when we were here I didn't want to ruin the good time we were having.' explained Yami.

'Well, I'm a little hungry too. Let's go grab some pizza.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BURP! 'Almost done Yami?'

'Almost Love.' Yugi loved it when his crush called him that. It made him feel like Yami liked Yugi the way Yugi liked him and that they were really going out. 'Hikari? Are you in there? I said I was done.'

'O-oh! Sorry Yami! I kinda spaced out there for a second!'

'That's okay love. What do you want to do now?'

Yugi almost spaced out again, but he held it together. 'Well, we did all the rides, so, do you want to play the games?'

'Sure! I like games!'

'Okay! Let's go!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Yami? I thought you said you liked games?'

'I do! I just can't win because I've never even _seen_ these games before!'

'Ummm...' Yugi looked up and down the row of games to find one his yami could win. 'Well, there's a good one!'

Yugi lead his spirit friend toward a game where you throw darts at the weakest Duel Monster balloons. Yugi explaind this to Yami and his eyes lit up to their normal glow. 'I think I can do this!' Sure enough, he could, quite well, in fact! Yami popped the first ballon with a smooth throw at the Kuriboh (a/n sorry LittleKuriboh!! your still my hero!!). Next He aimed a good throw at a water pawn...POP! But on the last throw, it all want wrong. He lined up the shot when a little kid ran smack into Yugi! Yami, being Yugi's yami let the dart fall on the other side of the counter to help Yugi up.

He looked up and saw the little kid there. He was already to mindcrush him, but luckily Yugi had him taking anger management classes. (a/n lucky kid...it's a good thing I wrote that or you'd be in the shadow realm!!...Wow...I have alot of power!! HAHAHA!!) When Yami got his Aibou up he noticed he dropped the dart which meant he lost...again. Yami walked away with his head down and sulking. Yugi started after him but stopped when he heard the name he used to get teased with everyday before Yami came, 'Hey! Porqupine!!'

Yugi whipped around 'WHAT?!' He yelled angrily.

'Whoa, psy-co. Can you give this prize to your friend?'

'Um, sure thing!' Yugi said, returning to his normal noncrazy-self

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Yami! Hey! Helloooo!! YAMI!!' yelled Yugi running down the street to catch up with the sad spirit.

'Oh! Yugi! I thought you might stay at KaibaLand.'

'I'd rather be with you' he said without meaning to and started to blush. Again

Yami's heart swelled at the comment. 'Thanks Love.'

'An-anytime.' Lost in the moment, Yugi forgot about the prize in his pocket.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Thanks Grandpa. That was really good' said Yugi after supper.

'No problem, Yug!' said Grandpa, stiffling a yawn.

'Grandpa! You look _really_ tired. Go to bed. Me and Hikari will do the dishes, that is, if you don't mind Aibou.' Yami said while playfully picking Yugi up bridal style.

Yugi almost fainted in Yami's sleek muscled arms, yet managed to squeek out 'Sure thing Yami.'

'Thanks boys' said Grandpa as he wandered tiredly up the stairs.

'Wash or dry?' Yami asked staring at the cute little angel in his arms.

'You like drying, so I'll wash!'

'Thanks Love' replied Yami (a/n nothing like a bit of dish washing to bring out the love in people :P). 'Hey, what's in your pocket Aibou?'

'Oh! I forgot!' exclaimed Yugi 'You know that last game you played this afternoon?' Yami nodded in response. 'Well, since you got to of the three right balloons, you got a consolation prize!' Yugi continued taking the prize out of his pocket.

'Thanks Angel' said Yami. 'Umm, what is it?'

'Yugi giggled mischeviously 'That you have to figure out for yourself!' he said as he headed off towards the sink.


	2. Chapter 2

Bakura: Unfortunitly Me and Laura don't own Yugioh.

Leanne: And...?

Bakura: What?!

Leanne: Fine, I'll say it. Neither do I

Laura: Hey Bakura, wouldn't it be awesome if me and you _did_ own Yugioh??

Bakura: Holy RA YES! Time to plot!

Laura&Bakura: Low whispers and evil laughing

Leanne: Oh, Ra..Anyone see a tall building anywhere??

**Chapter 2**

'Um, Aibou? Is this prize dangerous?' Yami asked Yugi as he entered the living room the next morning after he finished his breakfast.

'Not really. Why?' asked the cartoon watching Hikari.

'Well, um, see for yourself.'

Yugi turned around and grined at his yami's predicament. Yami had his two fingers stuck in each end of the prize. 'I see you've figured out what it is.' said the evil hikari.

'I have a vague idea about it, but what is it called?'

'It's called a...FINGER TRAP!!' He exclaimed devilishly.

'Oh Ra...'

'Do you want to know how to get out of it?'

'No! I'll figure it out' said Yami /eventually/.

'Have fun with that, Yami' Yugi said, not expecting anything good to come with this situation. 'Oh, and Grandpa's gone to the museum for the day because Professor Hawkins is over, so we have he house to ourselves for the day. The store isn't opes either 'cause it's sunday.'

'Great' grunted Yami while trying to pull his slender fingers from the fingertrap.

Yugi and Yami watched TV until lunchtime lounging in their pajamas.

'Other me, are you hungry?' Yugi asked the still struggling spirit. He was almost dislocating his fingers he was pulling so hard.

'It's like Zorc reincarnated into a cardboard tube!' Yami yelled unexpectedly abd Yugi fell of the couch with a loud THUMP! 'Aibou!' exclaimed Yami rushing over to pick up the fallen Hikari. 'Are you okay, love?' he questioned struggling to pick Yugi up with his fingertrapped fingers.

'I'm fine' said Yugi not moving to allow his crush to pick him up. When Yami managed to pick him up he carried him to the kitchen and sat him down on the table. He then rolled up Yugi's pant leg to examine the knee that had connected with the corner of the coffee table on the way down.

'Your bleeding!' said Yami worridly. 'Don't worry! I'll fix it for you.'

Yami, not knowing much about modern day medical treatments, did what he would have done in acient Egypt. He leaned over and began to suck the blood off the cut (a/n I know that makes NO sense whatsoever, but it works with the story so that's the way it's going to be, okay? Okay.). Yugi, being a ticklish kid, began to giggle. Yami pulled away looking ashamed. 'I'm sorry Yugi. I didn't want to--' but he trailed off not knowing what to say next.

Yugi never heard Yami speak his given name before, and knew right away he had hurt the cute pharaohs feelings. 'It-it's okay Yami! I'm just ticklish' he said and let Yami continue sucking on his cut, perhaps a bit more that the little scrape needed, but Yugi didn't mind, he was having the time of his life.

After a while Yami pulled away, but not until he gave the cut a small kiss. 'Time for lunch Aibou?'

'Huh? Oh! Right! What do you want?'

'Anything you'd like to make Love.'

Yugi decided on Yami's favorite, grilled cheese (it was really easy to make) 'Can you get the frypan please Yami?'

'Sure thing!' he replied quickly, glad for a chance to help out. He reached into the cupboard-with both hands-He caught hold of the frypan and was bringing it over to Yugi when it happened. Yup, Yami _dropped_ the frypan! GASPS

!CRASH!

Yugi whipped around to see the disaster the kitchen was in. Luckily, there was only a frypan on the ground (not like last time...) 'Oh, Yami' said Yugi.

'I'm sorry Aibou! It's this Ra-damned fingertrap!' Yami said, almost in tears 'Mahad _himself_ couldn't get out of this thing!'

'It's okay Yami! It's okay' soothed Yugi who walked over, picked up the frypan, and hugged Yami. He blushed but knew it was the right thing to do. Yami, though, just smiled.

'Thank-you Hikeri. I love you.' there, he'd said it.

'Um... love you too Yami. Now, how about lunch?' Yugi said nervously.

'Sure, sorry I'm not much of a helper today.'

'That's okay. Are you _sure_ you don't want to know how to get out of that trap?'

'No thanks, not yet anyway' he said as Yugi started to prepare lunch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Thanks for lunch Aibou' said Yami, managing to get his plate to the sink.

'No problem, Yami! Anytime.' Yugi said, 'I think I'm going to go upstairs to take a shower now.'

'Okay love. See you later.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although he had no idea how, Yami managed to take a shower too...without killing himself!

'Boys! I'm home!' Yelled Grandpa as he walked into the house through the game shop.

'We're in the kitchen Grandpa!' Yugi replied. He and Yami managed to make a half decent meal for supper.

Throughout the meal, Grandpa talked about what went on at the museum that day. Yami was quite interested because it was information on him and the other yamis. Yugi, however, only seemed to register the information about his own yami and himself.

'BURP! Heh, excuse me boys, but it was another long day today. Can I trust you to do the dishes two days in a row?'

'Sure thing Grandpa! said Yugi and Yami gave Grandpa two thumbs up. That made Grandpa notice the fingertrap on Yami's fingers. Waiting until Yami turned his back, Grandpa made a sign with his hand that made it look like his fingers were in a fingertrap, made a jesture at Yami, and threw a quizical look at Yugi who just shook his head and smiled. With that Grandpa headed up the stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Aibou, What do you want to watch? Aibou?' Yami asked 'Are you asleep?' There was no answer 'I guess so' he said to himself.

He and Yugi were watching The Colbert Report on TV when Yugi fell asleep. Yami, having a _huge_ crush on Yugi, but not knowing how to break it to him, felt he had to take him up to bed. Reaching under Yugi with both hands to pick him up (having to support both Yugi's back and legs with fingertrapped hands meant some parts of his hands happened to be touching Yugi's, umm...butt. Not that Yami minded...) It was quite the procedure to balance Yugi on his hands while going upstairs, but he did it...for the most part anyways. Just at Yugi's bed he tripped over Yugi's towel from his shower that afternoon. He managed to get Yugi onto the bed, but his hip collided with the bedside table with a loud **CRASH!**

'Huh?' Yugi woke with a start and found himself on his bed with Yami standing over him holding his hip and wincing.

'Sorry, Little One. I tried not to wake you u--OW!'

'Yami! Your hurt now!' exclaimed Yugi rushing over to help his crush. He removed Yami's hands from his hip and replaced them with his own. Yami shuddered. Yugi didn't know weather it was from the pain or the unexpected touch (just putting this out there, but I'd bet _anything_ it was the latter!).

'What did you you say Yami?' asked Yugi because Yami kept mutterung to himself.

'I'm just saying how this is all that fingertraps fault.'

'Do you want to know how to get out of it now Yami?'

Yami thought for a moment then said simply 'No.'

'NO?!'

'Nope. I think I found something it could be useful for.'

'Oh? And what would that be?' Yugi said while Yami moved closer until there was very little room between them.

'They're good for this' he hissed in to Yugi's ear as he swung his strong arms over Yugi's head and around his neck. Yugi blushed, but before he could say anything Yami pushed his lips against his own. Yugi shuddered into the kiss as Yami began gently nibbling his lower lip. Yugi opened his mouth to allow Yami to explore it while he attacked Yami's. Yugi moaned and pushed Yami's head harder against his own begging for more. After a few moments they broke away, gasping for air.

Yugi managed to gasp out 'Push in, pull out.'

'What?!' exclaimed Yami, not knowing what his little Angel was asking him to do.

'Ew Yami! Get your head outta the gutter! I meant that it would be easier to do this without the fingertrap. Just push your fingers together than pull them apart.'

Yami followed Yugi's instructions and the dreaded trap fell to the floor. Yami leaned back towards Yugi and started kissing his collar bone, working his way back up to his mouth to try that wonderful taste again, while slipping his hands up Yugi's back under his shirt, and in one swift motion during the next break pulled it off Yugi's body. Yami then pushed Yugi up against the wall and slipped his own shirt off. Lifting Yugi up under his arms, he pushed Yugi further up the wall, stopping only when there was enough height for him to put his knee in between his legs and sit Yugi down. Somehow Yugi managed to get his feet up on Yami's leg and stood up tackling Yami to the bed. Yami slid Yugi up higher and started slowly, agonizingly slow for Yugi, begen pulling off the younger ones pajama bottoms off. Without stopping the rough kiss Yami quickly got his own off, and switched their positon so he was on top and he steered Yugi so they got under the blankets...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi woke up in the morning to the sound of the alarm going off. He rolled over and found himself still in Yami's arms. All he thought was /That was fun./

He noticed Yami smile and reply, eyes still closed, 'Yes, it was.'

Yami then roled out of the bed and got his clothes on to go to school.


	3. Epilogue

Leanne: How did the plotting go?

Laura: We spent all the money we were going to use to buy Yugioh on cookies...

Leanne: So you still don't own Yugioh?

Laura: Unfortunitly No..WE DON"T OWN YUGIOH

**Epilogue**

Yami smiled. It had been more fun than he thought it would be. It was Yugi's 19th birthday, and since everyone else was already 19, Yugi's partyBar. Everyone was there. Kaiba, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Valon, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, and Mai. Well, Tea _was_ there, but was kicked out because she was practically stripping trying to get Yami's attention, but (Much to Yugi's pleasure), he was to busy kissing Yugi and running his fingers through the tricoloured hair to notice.

When Yami and Yugi announced that they were going out everyone said that it was about time. No one cared that they were gay. Heck, some of them were gay too. Kaiba X Joey, Bakura X Ryou, Malik X Marik, and now Yami X Yugi, one of the cutest couples manga has _ever_ seen!!

**THE END**

P.S. If, for some odd reason, you want to know what happened to Tea, well, umm... when she got kicked out of the bar she was _really_ drunk and managed to somehow steal a car, only to drive it into the harbour, hit her head, and get shipped to the mental institute where she rants all day about the value of friendship. They think it is because she has never had any friends.


End file.
